Heaven in Hell
by Step824
Summary: Shiki had left Rima all alone when he died. Which led Rima to be so fragile. As she move on from her misery, a certain Shiki look-a-like had come only to make it more difficult for Rima to forget him.
1. Chapter 1:Goodbye Shiki

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT. I ALSO DO NOT OWN THIS STORY,ITS MY COUNSIN'S STORY**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1

"It's raining again." She murmured. She remembered what that person said to her.

'When it rains this hard,the angels are crying for someone.'

She smiled as she remembered that person.

"Touya-senpai!" Yuuki shouted to wake up Rima from her daydream. Rima frowned.

"You're dead now Yuuki-sama." Aido whispered to Yuuki and he watches him froze in her place as she watches Rima approaching them.

Akatsuki hissed under breath and Ruka closed her eyes. Ichijo laughed and Kaname glared at Aido.

Rima approached them as slowly as she could. She doesn't want to be away from the only person she has learned to trust with all her life..The only person she had learned to love.

Tears started to fall from her eyes and she tried to stop it but they won't stop. Yuuki, she saw Rima crying, also started to cry.

"Yadda,yadda,yadda!" Aidou shouted to himself as he stop himself from crying but failed. He turned around to hid himself to cry.

Ruka looked at Aidou then to Rima and pitied her. She was so sad that Rima would be more alone now than before and she's worried of that.

Akatsuki just closed his eyes, he wouldn't want to see them crying. Kaname stayed silent.

Ichijou waled up to Rima and accompanied her. He's afraid that she might brake down.

The whole night class was mourning on that rainy day. One of their precious frienf left them, leaving them with only memories of him to remember. They left his resting place as the rain poured harder.

* * *

Days have passed and they stilled can't move one to the fat that they lost a friend,.

It tears them apart everytime they see Rima. She has become more fragile than ever. She missed her partner so much. Every day, they could hear her cry and every night, she force a smile.

"We have to so something about Rima. I can't stand her crying everyday! It…makes me cry too." Aidou complained with a sad tone.

"Aidou-senpai is right. We can't let Touya-senpai be like that forever. I also want her to be happy!" Yuuki exclaimed, stretching out her arms.

Ichijou sighed then finally spoke after a second of thinking,

"But the only solution is..another…Shiki"

"**WHAT?**" Yuuki and Aidou shouted in unison.

"I know it's a silly idea" Ichijou was embarrassed of his own idea.

"No. That's a good idea. The problem is where will we get another Shiki." Ruka commented as she fix her dirty blonde hair.

"Aha! A robot Shiki!" Yuuki suggested,raising her index finger,

"Nyaa~! Rima will notice that and will only get mad at us." Aidou complained to Yuuki's idea.

"You're plans won't work" Kaname said while making his move to his chess game.

"We know." Yuuki,Aidou and Ichijou said in unison as they let out a sigh.

Yuuki broke the silence when she had another idea. And she know that this time,it'll work.

"Why don't we have a party for Touya-senpai?" Yuuki said with a wide smile on her face.

"There's a 50% that it will work" Kaname said as it made Yuuki's smile wider

* * *

**A/N: wew.. only 50%? BY THE WAY,please review~! Or else my cousin will be sad.. **


	2. Chapter 2:Double Surprise For Rima

**DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT. MY COUSIN OWNS THIS STORY AND HER OC/Replacement Shiki**

"Get those foods over there! Hey! Don't put those things there! It will ruin the view! What? The orders haven't arrived yet?" Ruka shouted through her megaphone. She volunteered on organizing the party for Rima to make her happy.

"Don't you think she's overdoing it?" Ichijo said as he watched Ruka shouted her orders then he leaned to the wall.

" She's really overdoing it!" Aidou said with a frown,arms over his chest.

Akatsuki let out a sigh as he watch his Ruka being bossy. He convinced himself that in no time,he will be under her orders.

"Hey you three over there!" The three boys shook when they heard Ruka shouting to them.

"WHAT?" Aidou answered back.

"Why don't you get yourselves useful! There's a lot to so and you 3 are just standing there doing nothing!" Her voice was twice as loud.

"urusai,urusai,urusai! We helped clean this room a while ago!" Aidou shouted back to Ruka. Ichijo saw Ruka was about to explode so he got on his feet and started moving. Hanabusa let out another sighs and pulled the still complaining Aido.

Ruka smiles when she saw that she has done a good job.

"Souen-senpai,where should we put these flowers?" Yuuki woke Ruka up fromher dreams. Ruka then look at Yuuki then to Kaname who was holding the red roses Yuuki was referring to.

"Ah! Please arrange those flowers to the vases over there."Ruka pointed the vases near the door and near the tables.

"Hai!" Yuuki started to walk then Kaname followed her,

" ahmm..Kaname-sama" Kaname turned around to face Ruka.

"Thank you for helping us" Ruka thanked Kaname with a smile even though she knew she'll only be ignored..again.

"I'm only doing this for Yuuki.." Kaname replied and started walking again,. Ruka knows that's not true. She knows that Kaname is also concerned with Rima. That's for sure.

Fast footsteps could be heard coming. The person bearing it is probably running. Then the door shut open.

"She's coming!" A night class student who was assigned to watch out for Rima said,panting.

"WHAT?" Ruka reacted and walked towards the young man. The boy straightens up only to see a mad Ruka standing in front of him.

" But I though the chairman as talking to her! And didn't I tell you that you have to do something whe the dismissed her early!" Ruka shouted and shouted to the young boy that was shaking in fright,

" But she won't listen to me" The boy answered and Ruka frowned more.

"Why don't we just get moving instead!" Aidou said,carrying a pile of chair and he received a death glare from Ruka.

Ruka clapped her hands and everybody got back to work.

"Faster everyone!" Ruka shouted again,standing on the top of the table as she pinpoint out the stuffs to organize and prepare.

"She's here!" The lookout shouted and everyone did the final touches and got to their places

Aidou turned off the lights and his behind the tables beside Akatsuki. Ruka knelt behind the chairs and Yuuki joined her. Kaname didn't hid and just leaned at the wall with Ichijo smiling beside him. The other students found their own hiding places and then everything was quiet.

"3"

*footsteps*

"2"

*footsteps becoming louder*

"1!"

"surprise!" all of them jumped up and the confetti where flying everywhere.

But..all was shocked when…

"What the hell?" a handsome young man with shaggy red hair complain.


	3. Chapter 3:Yuya Mitsukuni

**DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT~! I WISH WE OWN IT THOUGH BUT IT WON'T EVER HAPPEN**

**Cousin: if we do own it, I 'll marry Shiki! **** XD**

**Me: And I'll marry Kaname!**

**Cousin: Good thing we don't own it! :P **

Everyone was jawdropped when they found out that they surprised the wrong person and this person sent shivers down their spine.

He looked exactly like him. The hair, the eyes, the lips and even his posture, Everything was the same! They even thought that he was haunting them. All of them were speechless of what they were seeing.

The familiar figure was shaking off the confetti that was stuck on these clothes. He caught off guard when he saw that all eyes were on him. He raised an eyebrow on them.

The silence broke when the door opened again. This time the right person to be surprised entered the room. The others looked at her then back to the familiar one.

Rima was stunned with the silence inside the room. She looked at everyone who was looking at her, all of them wide eyed. She didn't know what was happening; some of them had their jaws dropped, some were frozen on their place and some were frightened.

She rolled her eyes on them. She then turned at her right, seeing a young man, not wearing their uniform, dusting his shirt. Her eyes stuck on the young man's hair which was familiar to her.

'That hair, that red hair. Only one person can have that hair.' her mind said, confused.

The handsome guy noticed that everyone wasn't looking at him anymore. Instead, they were focused at the door. Getting more curious, he turned his head to where the door is.

He saw a girl with weird orange hair tied in pigtails. He could tell the girl was cute, extremely cute. But he noticed that she was staring at him, shocked. He raised an eyebrow on her.

"S-s-shi-shiki." Rima whispered which was loud enough for him to hear.

"What?" the boy didn't understand what she was talking about. Even though he heard her, it was still ot clear to him what she meant.

'What the hell is wrong with this people? First they had mistaken me for the wrong person. Then they will look at me as if I'm a ghost and now this…girl. Did she just call me Shiki?' his mind wondered. Sure thing this world is weird but, he's not that weird to be stared at like this. Or was he?

Just when the boy was about to protest, a man appeared behind Rima. It was the chairman. He was panting, perhaps due to running from the day class' dorm all the way to the night class' dorm. Now, it was the chairman's turn to receive all the attention.

"Chairman Cross, would you mind to explain to us everything?" Kaname said and stood up among them.

The chairman sighed before speaking, "Please get on your seats first."

All of them were frozen on their seats, no one dared to speak a word. The person they thought was dead was now in front of them, standing, breathing.

"Can we get this over with Chairman?" the red headed boy said, almost getting pissed. He couldn't bear those eyes which were all focused on him. Standing in front of them, he could feel himself getting small.

The chairman sighed before facing the whole puzzled class.

"Ok everyone. He's not who you think he is." he said to them which doesn't seem to convince them.

"How could you say that Chairman? That…red hair!" Aido said pointing the red hair.

"Yah! Aido's right. For the _first _time." Ruka spoke sarcastically, making Aido furious.

"What do you mean?" Aido stood up and said with gritted teeth. He was about to attack Ruka when Akatsuki grabbed the collar of his shirt, stopping him. The chairman ignored the commotion and went back to talking.

"Now where was I? As I've said, you have mistaken him for the wrong person." said the chairman.

"Could you make it clear chairman?" yuuki said raising her right hand like a student who wants to answer. She patiently waited for his answers, and so was everyone.

As to Rima, her hopes went up when she opened the door a while ago and saw the red headed guy. Thoughts of him began to ramble on her mind by then. She believed that Shiki was alive and had comeback for her. But when the guy got confused as to why she was calling him 'Shiki', her hopes sank again.

The red haired guy saw Rima looking at him with hopeful eyes. He knew he wasn't the one she wanted to see, but right then and there, he suddenly hope he was that 'Shiki' guy. They looked eye to eye with each other, good thing the others were so focused on the chairman they didn't noticed the two.

"Young man, please introduce yourself." the chairman brought him back to reality.

"H-hai! Konbanwa! Yuya Mitsukuni desu! Nice to meet you all!" he said and bowed to the whole class. When he got up, he beamed to all of them.

Lot of comments from the girls like, 'He's so cute!', 'He's cuter than Shiki!' and 'I like him' could be heard echoing the room. After that the girls started to ask questions at the same time. Making the room a noisy place to be.

"One at a time girls! I can't you all at the same time." he said, raising both hands in defeat.

"Oh and you're so humble! It makes you look cuter!" he smile, his eyes not visible anymore. He then scratched the back of his head, starting to get shy with all the praises.

"Argh! Who does he think he is! It should be me their praising out there!" Aido said pouting. These are all crazy for him. He's the rookie, right? But why was that guy the center of attention? Nobody even noticed him speaking. Even his friends were too focused on Shiki, I mean Yuya.

One of their questions was answered. But they seemed to be not satisfied. They just look too much alike. Well, except when he smiles since nobody has seen Shiki smile. Could two people really look so much a like? Was he Shiki's twin? If he is why is his surname different from his? So many questions, could he answer it or would he just leave them without a clue?

**Please review! My cousin really need it for motivation!**


	4. Chapter 4:What Is Yuya?

**DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT NOR ITS CHARACTERS!**

Rima went to her room. Her room was dark, she didn't open the lights. She wants to leave in the darkness where she couldn't see anything for she wants to be alone.

Being alone right now is just good for her. She doesn't want anyone to her cry like this.

Her tears won't stop falling from her eyes. It's like a broken faucet that can't be fixed.

She cried silently, she knows that in any minute now, her friends will be coming and she doesn't want them to worry about her, She sobbed quietly.

She buried her face on the pillow, and cried again.

_He is not Shiki_ she said to herself.

_Yuya Mitsukuni desu! _The moment he said his name, her hopes sank again.

She cried more when thought of Shiki came running on her mind.

A soft knock on the door broke her from her reminisces.

"Rima?" Ruka knocked again.

Rima didn't answer.

"Touya-senpai.." Yuuki got worried. She haven't seen Rima cry.

She always see her said but never when she's crying.

"Rima…. Daijoubu…" Ichijo said, his faced neared the door. He's worried for one of his best friends. He knows that its hard for Rima when Shiki died and now that someone that looks exactly like him came, it will become harder for Rima to get over with the past.

"Yeah Rima! Don't worry about it, that guy is nothing compared to Shiki!" Aidou shouted.

"We should make Rima get better not make her worst!" Rima heard Ruka whimpered.

"I am making her feel better! Hey Rima! Daijoubu! I'll find you better guy! But if you want to,yu—" Aidou didn't finished what he was saying for Yuuki pushed him to the ground.

"Aidou-senpai!" Yuuki said, raising an eyebrow.

Ruka sighed and Ichijo smiled. Ichijou's smile faded and faced Rima's door again. How he wish he could comfort her especially right now.

Rima could hear them argue behind that door. She was surprised when she heard Kaname speak. She didn't thought Kaname would also be there.

"The best thing to do right now is to leave her alone." The four looked at the source of voice.

"ka—" Ruka started.

"na—" Aidou continued then

"me—" Ichijo's turn came

"senpai?" Yuuki was the last to speak.

They were all amazed. Kaname never join them whenever they comfort Rima and they always tell them it was a waste of time.

Then they saw Akatsuki standing behind him, leaning on the wall.

"Akatsuki" Ruka mentioned his name. These two, they were always unconcerned with Rima's condition but why are they here now?

"I just passed by and we saw you all" Kaname said. He knows they are all wondering. It was an alibi. He was really concerned for Rima even when Shiki died. He was just not good at showing concern to others except Yuuki. Even thought he doesn't show concern for Rima, he always make Seiren check out on Rima.

The same goes for Akatsuki, he always pass by Rima's room to check if she's crying. And if she's crying, he'll leave a blood rink in front of her room.

"Let her be for now.." Akatsuki said plainly.

Yuuki and the others couldn't hesitate and they slowly walked away.

"Please get better, Rima…" Ichijou whispered before leaving with one torn left in his heart.

Yuya was walking back and forth in his room. He sat on his chair and stood up again. He fell on his bed and stood up AGAIN. He walked around his room and ended up facing the mirror.

"What's wrong with me?" Yuya asked himself and sighed.

The chairman didn't answer him when he asked why the orange haired girl is crying. The chairman told him to stay in his room for a while and leave everything to him.

"But.. I don't trust him. If he won't tell me then I'll find out myself." He grabbed his black leather jacket and swung to the door.

He walked around the school dorms, searching for one of the students that he saw in the **surprise** party.

He passed the classrooms, the library, the laboratory and even the school grounds but he didn't even saw one night class student he's familiar with.

"Aish! Now where are they?" He looked around and found a group of night class students enjoying the sunset, walking.

"Hey! I remember them! They were the one who followed miss Orange! BINGO!" Yuya started running to follow them/ (A/N: Miss Orange is the name Yuya gave Rima to have something to call her).

"What should we do with Rima?" Ruka said. The group was walking towards the campus for their classes. All of them were problematic. Rima won't attend her classes and that's bad. She had a failing grade in Math because of depression when Shiki died. She can't have a failing grade anymore or else she'll drop of from her schooling.

"matte! Joutto matte!"

"Is Aidou late again?" Ruka asked then sighed.

Yuuki and Aidou got surprised. Aidou was with them all this time.

"Ruka are you pissing me off!" Aidou shouted, raising his as if he was going to hit her.

"Aidou-senpai! Calm down!" Yuuki said while stopping Aidou from being hysterical. Ruka was shocked that Aidou was with them.

"If you're here…then who's shouting?" Ruka faced Aidou.

"Matte kudasai! Wait!" They looked for the owner of the voice and found the Shiki-look-a-like boy. They don't know themselves that it's not good.

"Let's go." Ruka turned around and started walking again. Aidou, Akatsuki and Ichijou followed.

"But guys..Shiki—I mean Yuya.." Yuuki's voice trailed off as she look at her companions then to Yuya then to her companions again. She's now confused of whom she'll follow.

"Come on Yuuki." Kaname started walking as well. He held Yuuki on the elbow and drag her.

Yuya noticed that running was not working so he made a new plan.

'wanna see some tricks huh..' Yuya thought with a smirk then stopped. He closed his eyes and focused. He opened his eyes in a few seconds and found himself in front of the group with faces that seem to have seen a ghost.

"HE IS A GHOST!"Aidou said. His eyes were as big as saucers.

"Shut up Aidou! Don't be such a baby! Do you still believe in ghosts at your age!" Ruka shouted sarcastically.

"But he's in front of us! You have seen it right! Oh come on!" Aidou defended, his hands moving in the air.

"but..Aidou-senpai.. If he's a ghost.. He should have looked like a zombie, with large eyebags, pale face, and he should walk like this" Yuuki demonstrated the walk of a zombie. Arms in forwards position and walking side to side like a drunk person.

They sweat dropped as they watch Yuuki act like a zombie.

"Stop that Yuuki… Its embarrassing." Kaname said, hiding his face.

"Hai!" Yuuki then stopped. She was just carried away. She was watching too much horror movies these past few days, you see… -.-"

Yuya was just quiet while watching them argue with each other on what he is. Yuuki and Aidou suggested that he's a ghost and zombie, Ruka said he's a sorcerer, Ichiju thinks he's a wizard and a monster for Akatsuki.

Kaname was also watching them.

"Can I butt in?" Yuya asked. He wants to explain what he is. He can't stand their comments on what he is.

"_**NO!**_" They shouted in chorus making Yuya cover his ears. They were about to fight when…

"Stop it.." Kaname said softly but enough to make them stop.

"I know what he is…" Kaname smirked and everybody looked at him.

**Me: that is the end of this chappy~! sorry if they're too OOC in this chapter especially on Yuya's part. WARNING FOR NEXT CHAPTER: SUPER CRAPPY KANAME! **

**Review and Review please~! Reviews are loved~! 3 **


	5. Chapter 5: Meet the Mitsukuni Family!

**me: Hey everyone~! hm… Kaname will be doing… a very funny*cough*-corny-* joke~! Yuya do the disclaimer~!**

**Yuya: Step and her cousin doesn't own Vampire Knight nor its characters.**

**Me: Sleepy Clouds, you will know what Yuya is in this chappy and Kaname is going to answer it~!**

"Really?" Aidou said and Kaname glared at him.

"I mean….what is he..Kaname-sama" Aidou looked down.

Kaname looked at everyone and smiled.

"Mitsukuni" Kaname called and Yuya faced him.

"You're a vampire, hai?" Kaname asked him with a smile.

"huh? H-Hai" Yuya answered, confused.

'_Isn't that supposed to be a joke?' _ he thought. He want to laugh, but it was the corniest joke he ever heard in his whole life!

'_ka-na-me-senpai, right now, how I wish that you aren't my brother..'_ Yuuki thought.

The others found it the same way.

CORNY! NOT FUNNY! CORNY!

'_I never thought Kaname-sama has a weakness…joking..'_Ruka thought.

As for Aidou…_'I can't believe it! Kaname-sama is so embarrassing!'_

Akatsuki. ._'looks like I have company..'_

And~ Ichijou…_' I have to teach Kaname to do jokes'_

"laugh" Kaname ordered. And they all laughed.. A fake laugh, that is. They need to laugh or else they're all dead.

Yuya can't seem to understand why they are laughing. He want to prank them that it's not funny but he chose to stay quiet.

"you're right.. A vampire… Hehe funny." Yuya just said.

" Kaname-sama could you please explain why a VAMPIRE like him can appear before us in a blink of an eye?" Aidou broke he laughing.

"You seem to have the ability to teleport, even, I , a pureblood, can't do that" Kaname explained. He was also shocked when Yuya appeared before them.

Yuya yawns as the others looked at him with amazed eyes.

"What?" Yuya asked, his hands inside his pockets.

"Sugoi!" Yuuki's eyes sparkle in amazement.

Kaname seem to be quite jealous of the attention Yuuki is giving to Yuya. So he coughed and Yuuki stood up properly and look in different direction.

"Are you joking again, Kaname-sama? Its impossible for anyone to do something that a pureblood can't do!" Aidou complained. He seems to be pissed off.

"yes, its possible." Kaname replied plainly.

"Are you finish fighting about me, my abilities and so?" Yuya asked, rolling his eyes,

"Wait a sec!" Yuuki pointed her index finger to him and gathered everyone far away from Yuya. Yuya just sighed and shook his head side to side.

"Don't you think he's weird?" Yuuki whispered.

" Yeah, he's weird!" Ichijou replied and the others nodded as a sign of agreement.

"We need to know everything about him" Aidou suggested.

"Let's spy on him" Ruka said in a low murmur.

"Why don't you just ask him" Kaname said sarcastically.

All of them were embarrassed. Why didn't they think of that!

"Yeah.. Good idea Kaname-senpai..hehe" Yuuki said and pouted.

"Well, an interview it is." Aidou said and walked towards Yuya.

When Aidou reached Yuya, he made a mad face and hissed..

"We need to talk to you!" under his breath. Yuya raised his eyebrows as Aidou and his friends walk away.

'_I guess I can ask them about Miss Orange'_

They reached the school cafeteria. Only few students, mostly night class students, are seen in the cafeteria. The cafeteria looks like a fancy restaurant. The chairs are organized around the round tables with red cloth. The vases filled with Chrysanthemums are placed in the center of the table that makes it more fancy.

The food stand were placed on the right side of the cafeteria beside the fountain. The foods served were high-class foods from Asian foods down to American and Western foods. All of these foods has a price of gold! No ordinary man can buy food at this kind of place(**A/N: Just like Boys Over Flowers or Hana Yori Dango,ne?**)

"Wow!" Yuya exclaimed. Even though he came from an international school, he admits that this cafeteria is extraordinary.

"hn.. Never seen a place like this?" Aidou said with heads up, extending his arms and spinning around.

"I've seen a lot of places like this. Tsk. This is nothing compared to the other cafeterias I've visited!" Yuya said, defending himself. He doesn't want to b beaten up. But, deep inside, he knows that this is the biggest cafeteria he had ever seen. He doesn't want them to look down on him.

Yuya walked towards a seat and raised his feet above a table.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Yuya asked arrogantly.

"We need to ask you questions." Yuuki approached the table and sat in front of Yuyawith crossed arms above the table.

Ruka and the others followed and sat on the other chairs, surrounding Yuya. He put his feet down and sat properly.

'_and I thought I was the only one to ask them questions'_ Yuya said in his mind. He looked at every each on them who were looking at him and smiled.

"First!" Yuuki started and has gotten Yuya to be pressured. He looked at Yuuki as if she was going to eat him if he will not answer her questions.

"Mr. Yuya Mitsukuni, where did you come from?" Yuya frowned and shook his head with an unconfident smile on his face.

"Please answer the question." Yuuki ordered as she tap her fingers on the table.

"Alright! I'll answer it! I came from Liverpool, England. Happy now?" He answered with his arms extended.

"Next question, when is your birthday?" she asked again after a nod.

"13th of August."

"Who are your parents and tell us about their occupation?" Yuuki asked staring eye to eye with Yuya. The others around them started to think that they were on a police station investigating a criminal. She saw Yuya sighed before answering her question.

"My dad is Takuya Mitsukuni, President of the Archangel Entertainment and Hatred Music Records. He is also a professor at an infamous school in England. At the same time, he also manages his own clinic as a psychologist. As for my mom, Naniko Mitsukuni, she's a famous designer. Her designs were used by famous models around the world. Also, she produces and directs movies whenever she's available as her pastime. Both of them are known not only in England but all over the world. It was surprising to know that you're not familiar with our name." he explained head high, being the cool person he should be. He watched in amusement as their faces lit up in amazement.

Their jaws dropped as they listen to Yuya's glamorous life, except for Kaname of course, he kept his cool poise in hand. It was as if the guy in front of them was given everything! Well, they are rich, for goodness sake! They are novel vampires! But, this Yuya's life, it was too perfect. It was as if, they can live as human with the occupation his parents have. And how they wished it was them in his situation.

Yuya coughed out loud to bring them back to reality. Yuuki sat properly and scan some papers on the table; she lost her poise back there and it's time to bring it back.

"Do you have any siblings? If you do, tell us about them." she began to ask questions.

"Let me see. I have two sisters and a brother. Aya Mitsukuni is my older sister. She's about for years older than me, I think? She's a chef with her own restaurant in England and New York. I believe her restaurant also had a branch here in Japan. I'm not quite sure." he paused for a moment and rubbed his jaw with his palm, thinking.

"Oh well, never mind. My brother, Yahiro Mitsukuni. He's the oldest among the three of us. He's the head of my father's business branches like the Liderth in France, Goblinworld in Brittain and also Humastia here in Japan. I don't know much about him but my mom said he finished Medicine but wasn't allowed to be a doctor since it would be too risky."

"Wait! Stop right there! What do you mean by 'my mom said'" yuuki pointed a finger at him as she stopped him from talking.

"Well, I haven't met him yet. He lived here in Japan for God knows how long and never came back to Japan when my dad didn't allow him to pursue his dream of being a doctor."

"Oooooh." they said in chorus as they nodded.

"Who's your other sister then?" They asked, very excited. They were expecting more for the other sister, like being a famous singer, or a famous business woman or even a beautiful model. A lot of expectations for this sister had come up and Yuya just chuckled as he listened to their hilarious comments.

**Okay~! That's it for this chapter! Hope you guys will review! It really helps my cousin in continuing this story! Kyah! **


	6. Chapter 6: Me And My Look A Like

**DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNOW OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!**

**Sorry for the long wait! I have a hectic schedule because of skating. Tuesday,Thursday and Saturday, I go skating. I'M SOOOOOO SORRY! *bows* but please review!**

"Her name is Mayumi Mitsukuni. She's still a kid in kindergarten" Yuya said with a smile, as if enjoying to tell the long life of his baby sister. The group was disappointed. All of them were expecting an extraordinary life, I life which is far from reality like his parents and other siblings.

"Are we finished now?" Yuya finally asked. He doesn't want to tell his life to other people. He feels like he was bragging it to them.

"You're life is heaven!" Aidou exclaimed. He was really amazed of it.

'Yeah! You're very lucky with your life!" Ruka said with envy in her voice. How she wanted to take his life.

" I wish my life is like yours!" Yuuki started to daydream. The others started talking and chitchatting with each other.

" You don't know how hard it is to have a life like this. It's different from how you imagine it in your dreams. **Fools**" Yuya stood up and walked away. His head bowed down as he walk.

_Hn..Heaven? Its Hell_ Yuya said in his mind.

"What's wrong with him. A while ago he was happy and now. Tsk! Did he just called us **FOOLS**!" Aidou exclaimed, obviously furious. He wasn't expecting that kind of reaction.

"hn. He's weird" Akatsuki murmured under his breath. Everybody looked at him.

"Look who's talking!" Ruka teased and all of them laughed.

"Okay, let's get busy now. Based on his answers, he's **TOTALLY** diffent from Shiki-senpai! From personality up to life status." Yuuki explained as she browse some papers in which she has written some of Yuya's answers.

"But you failed to ask him one important question in which he and Shiki may have in common." Kaname said with all eyes on him.

"What is it, Kaname-senpai?" Yuuki asked. She was worried o the question she failed to ask. She thought she asked Yuya everything they need to know.

"What kind of vampire is he.." Kaname said seriously. He's right, if he's a Aristocrat vampire, there's a 30% chance that he's Shiki. But if not.. It's all over

Yuya's mind is wandering. He was out of his mind. After those interrogations, he started to become problematic again. He doesn't want to remember his family, that's why he entered this school, a school far away from home.

But, even though he tries his best to run away from them, it still follows and haunts him in his memories.

"Aish! They're giving me a headache!" Yuya said angrily as he closed his eyes and massage his forehead with his right hand.

"ouch!" a frizzy voice said. He opened his eyes, only to see a girl on the floor, picking up her books.

_I remember that hair.._ Yuya recognized immediately the orange girl in pigtails.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't looking..aish" Yuya scooped down and helped the girl to pick up her books. He gathered some of her books and gave it to her but she won't get it. Yuya can't see her face because she won't raise her head.

"Would you be careful next time?" The girl said in an angry tone. She raised her head and glared at Yuya. Yuya was speechless. He was surprised by her reaction. The girl took her books from him and started to stomp away from him.

"wait!" Yuya stopped her. She then froze on her place. She can't ignore that voice!

"I said I'm sorry" Yuya said in a calm tone. He doesn't know what to do. He doesn't want the girl to be mad at him.

"It's okay.." Rima said and walked away from him again. She was getting near the door when she heard him speak again.

"Do you want to have some tea?" Rima turned to face him and found a smiling Shiki, I mean, Yuya. A nod was the only reply that she can manage to give.

Rima sipped from the tea cup of rosehip tea and Yuya watched every move.

"Please stop staring at me like that. Its.. Irritating!" Rima said irritably. She looked down to hide her face.

"Sorry." Yuya apologized and looked somewhere else.

….

Silence was all there is. They don't know what to say. Yuya has a lot of questions on his mind but he's afraid that she wouldn't answer them. Rima, as well, has tons of questions but she doesn't know how to ask him.

"what—"

"how—"

Both said at the same time. They both giggled at their actions.

"You go first" Yuya, being a gentleman, asked Rima to say something first.

"no, you go first" Rima wanted Yuya to ask her first in order for her to know if it's right to ask him her question.

"no, ladies should go first"

"my question isn't that important. So, what's your question?"

"my question isn't that important either. You go first"

"no you" Rima is starting to get irritated.

"I said you better ask first" as well as Yuya.

"Well, if you don't want to ask first then I won't ask you anymore!" Rima shouted and got up on her feet.

"Then I won't ask you either! You wanna go! Well the door is open! Please head out yourself!" Yuya shouted back and pointed the wooden door.

"Hn! It's my pleasure to head out!" Rima took her books and stomped her feet towards the door. Yuya watched Rima head to the door angrily. He failed to ask her the questions he really wanted to know.

_You're such an idiot Yuya! _He cursed in his mind.

"Wait!" He couldn't resist it. He really wanted to know the answers.

"Alright! I'll ask you first! Happy now?" Rima turned to face him. Well, who could ever resist that damn smile!

"Why were you crying when you saw me? Especially when I introduced myself?" Yuya finally asked Rima. That's what all there is in his mind from the time he saw Rima's tears fell from her eyes. Rima sighed before she answered his question.

"You don't need to know why" Rima responded. She doesn't wan anyone, especially this person in front of her, the reason for her crying.

"Please answer my question, I promise not to tell anyone" Yuya swore, he raised his right arm in the manner of the oath.

"You won't let me out of here until I tell you, right?" Rima raised an eyebrow to him and a smile was the only answer he had given her.

" Alright. Because you remind me of someone special to me." said Rima with a very sad tone. It's like a voice full of heartaches and Yuya could feel it.

"I believe that, that person made a great impact to your life." Yuya joined her loneliness as he remembered someone so special to him.

Rima noticed his sudden change of mood. The smile that was as bright as the sun was nowhere to be seen in his face. She wanted to ask him why but Yuya preceded her first.

"But what attributes do I have to make you remember him out of me?" Yuya asked again.

"You resemble him _**A LOT**_!" Rima is now comfortable in answering him. It was as if he's now her bestfriend.

"a lot?" Yuya got curious.

_Who's that guy?_ He thought.

**If you review… I'll give you some sweets. Here's some sweets for those who already reviewed.**


	7. Chapter 7: Resembled Touch

**DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT.**

**A/N: SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT. THANKS FOR THOSE WHO REVIEWED ESPECIALLY SUNLIGHT CHARMER AND CINNAMON. **

***gives sweets to those who reviewed***

**CINNAMON: DON'T SLEEP LATE AT NIGHT. YOU'LL GET EYE BAGS. **

**SUNLIGHT CHARMER: SORRY FOR THE WRONG SPELLINGS. **

Rima nodded before answering.

"You look exactly like him! Look" Rima took out a picture of Shiki from her pocket. She always brings that picture. I was their picture at the ball when Shizuka attempted to attack Yuuki.

Yuya took the picture and got surprised when he saw the guy. He really does look like him, except that the guy doesn't smile like he always does. He couldn't take his eyes off the picture. Rima just watched Yuya be surprised of what he had seen. Now she knew that he really is not Shiki.

"His name is Shiki Senri" Mentioning his name was hard for Rima and Yuya noticed that. He noticed her voice became soft when she was going to mention the name of the guy.

"Wow! I couldn't believe I had a look a like! hahaha!" Yuya laughed to change the melancholic mood ut he stopped when he noticed that it wasn't working.

_baka!_ Yuya scratched his head and smiled emabarrassly.

"So.. Where is he? I'm sure he'll also be surprised when he sees me! hahah!" Yuya laughed again. Well, it's true, who wouldn't be surprised when you see someone that looks like you but isn't your twin.

"He's…dead" Yuya was shocked to hear it. His laughter turned into fear and he doesn't know why.

"I'm sorry." He felt sorry for Rima. He knows how hard it is to lose someone special to you.

"No, it's okay. I accepted his lost a long time ago." Rima forced a smile. He wanted to show this guy that he had recovered from the past but her tears betrayed her. Her tears poured down and it won't stop. Yuya couldn't bear watching her cry like this. Especially when he knows that he's just adding up on her heartaches. He knows that his face just reminds her of her special someone. And right now, how he wished he doesn't look like that person.

Rima touched her cheeks. His touch was the same as Shiki's touch. She buried her face on her pillow to get rid of her thoughts.

_~FlAsHbAcK~_

_Yuya reached her cheeks and wipe of the tears that fell on her face. Rima then twitch and looked at him. She saw his eyes, his concerned eyes. She could see that Yuya is joining her in her melancholic moments._

"_Daijoubu.." Yuya said, still wiping the tears off Rima's face. He smiled to the calm Rima down and he saw that her tears started to stop. She then remembered Shiki. She remembered the times when Shiki always calm her down. She remembered when Shiki always gets worried of her. Lastly, she remembered when he also wipes her tears like this. Rima closed her fists and eyes. She couldn't take it anymore! She couldn't take this kind of pain! What did she do to be hurt like this? Just when she almost recovered from Shiki, this guy came and she hates it! Yuya stopped from wiping off her tears when Rima closed her eyes,. He didn't know what happened but he can see that Rima is being hurt deep inside._

"_Would you stop it? You're just making it worst! Why did you even came to this school? What did I do to deserve this kind of pain?" Rima sobbed in front of him and ran away towards the door then out of the room_

_~EnD Of FlAsHbAcK~_

"Should I apologize to him?" Rima asked and pouted. She rested her head at the edge of the sofa.

"Did I act too rude to him?" She talked to herself again. She had been used to talk to herself ever since Shiki left her. Well, herself is the only one to keep her company by that time.

"Aish! But it's his fault anyway! He acted too much like Shiki! He's supposed to be comforting me not making me more said! How come he can't realize that!"Rima sat up and said rudely. She's so irritated by the way Yuya acted a while ago. But at the same time, she felt a little sense of hope and concern from him. And it felt so right for her, a little.

"But he did comforted you Rima…" She looked at the mirror, few feet away from her at the right.

"You just didn't let him comfort you more. He was so sincere Rima! How can you not see that! You're so rude!" She buried her face in the pillow again, so embarrassed of herself. She knows what she did was wrong.

"Stupid me…" She murmured through the pillow.

"What the hell did I do?" Yuya asked himself. He was frozen on his place ever since Rima left him in that room. His position is still the same, his right hand in the air. He sighed and put down his hand.

"I never thought comforting someone is bad." He shook his head and stood up. He walked to the door and was about to open and head out but had returned to the table to take the cookie.

"Such a waste." He said, ate the cookie and head out of the room.

"Hi Mitsu-senpai~!" He waved and smiled at the night class girl. The girl then shrieked. Yuya was the only night class student who can make a vampire girl fall in love with him in just one smile a look.

"Mitsu-kun~!" Another night class girl shrieked as he passed by her. Yuya just smiles at her.

"Kyaa~! It's Mitsukuni-senpai!"

"Oh my god! Is my hair good?" The girls panicked as they saw Yuya walking on the hallway. However, he didn't noticed the commotion he was causing. His body might be there but not his mind.

_What should I do about her? Should I apologize? _He keeps on thinking about apologizing to her but he's afraid that Rima might get mad at him, again.

~MeAnWhIlE~

"Aish! What does he have that I don't have? Tell me!" Aidou jumped from the table, faced his friends and pointed himself. Ichijou and Yuuki looked at him with a "What-did-you-say?" look and Ruka raised an eyebrow on him. Akatsuki and Kaname stayed silent as if they heard nothing.

"Do you really wanna know?" Ruka asked with an arrogant tone.

"Yes tell me! What's with him that can make the night class girls become hysterical like the day class girls?" Aidou crossed his arms in front of his chest.

" The truth will hurt, Aidou-senpai" Yuuki said with a pout. Her eyes not leaving on the crowd of shrieking girls.

"What truth? Hey! What do you mean by 'hurt'? Are you saying that I'm nothing compared to him?" Aidou shouted and pointed at Yuya who is now sitting at a table across theirs.

"Bravo Aidou! At least you know" Ruka said sarcastically, clapped her hands and shook her head.

"**URUSAI!**" Aidou exploded into madness. Now he's really mad on the one who stole his throne as the Charisma King.

"Mind your manners Aidou" Kaname warned Aidou. Aidou just sat down and glared at Yuya. Yuya looked at their table and all of the looked at different places. They looked back at Yuya's table but he wasn't there anymore.

"Tsk! So where did the prince go?" Aidou asked mokingly.

"I'm right here" The group found him behind them, wearing a teasing smile. His arms on his waist.

"H-How did you get there so fast?" Ruka asked him.

"Huh? I'm a vampire. What more can you expect? Don't tell me you can't do that?" He sat on one of the chairs

and took a bite on an apple on the table which Yuuki bought.

"What do you mean we can't do that? Of course we can! We're just surprised because yo—" Aidou was cut off

"Because you're all spying on me?"Yuya gave them suspicious looks. They were all shocked by what he said. They tried to avoid his look. They are all… **G.U.I.L.T.Y.**

Yuya took a bite it without taking his eyes off them.

"Yuuki-sama.." He took something from his pants' pockets. Yuuki looked at him, surprised of his call.

"Is this yours?"


	8. Chapter 8: A Found Out Plan

**Hey Yowh Mah Friends! **

**Haha! AT LAST AN UPDATE! XD**

**Step824's cousin is very sorry for keeping you all wait! **

**By the way! Thanks for all your reviews! It really urged me to write more of this.**

**Here goes the disclaimer!**

**NOTE:**

**'Thoughts of the character'**

**"Words of the character"**

_**Flashbacks**_

**DISCLAIMER: I, Step824's cousin, never own Vampire Knight. Take note! NEVER! **

Yuuki's eyes widened in surprise when she saw what Yuya was holding. Searching inside her pocket, she found that it wasn't there. Yuya smiled lopsidedly while watching the Vampire Princess panic expression. He caught them, and that was bad.

Yuya waved the handkerchief, teasing Yuuki. The handkerchief was important for her. It came from a very important person that was why she kept it all her life.

"You! How dare you provoke Yuuki-sama!" Aidou shouted and pointed accusingly at him. He was about to attack him when Yuya had spoken.

"She left it in my room. Yuuki-sama forgot that she had laid it in my desk while she was busy searching for documents. Ruka was in charge to search the other side of my room while, you, Aidou and Akatsuki served as look outs." They all flinched as he called their names one by one, as if they had just committed a crime. Well, they sort of did.

"And of course, this plan wouldn't be done without the power of…" turning to Kaname he spoke.

"Ka-na-me-sa-ma."

**G.U.I.L.T.Y**

The group was speechless, all was looking down. They had been found and they had no back up plan for this.

"And the chairman told me this school gives their students privacy?" he added, making them more guilty, everyone except for Kaname. He wouldn't be guilty, not until he found out what's the strange feeling he can sense from Mitsukuni Yuya.

"A single panic does make things upside down, doesn't it?" He threw the cloth back to Yuuki but Kaname was the one to catch it. He smirked before standing up and walked away. He doesn't have time for such childish act. He then stopped when he was a few feet away, his back facing them. He looked back over his shoulder before speaking.

"Stop spying on me." It was just loud enough for them to hear. But the tone of his voice carried the aura Kaname had when he was mad. And it could even surpass the darkness and coldness of the latter.

Kaname watched as the red haired one walked farther. There was something beyond him looking a lot a like Yuya. For a side from that, he carried the aura of his little cousin, an aura of a pureblood. He needed to know more about him. Even if it means ruining his privacy.

'Watch out Mitsukuni'

"They spied on Yuya?" Rima was calm but Ichijo could see the shock on her purple eyes. He couldn't blame her though. He was a bit surprised when he found out as well. He even tried to stop them. But after knowing it was Kaname's plan, he gave up stopping them. No one can stop things Kaname had put up.

"Surprising isn't it, I tried to stop them but they wouldn't listen." He watched her stare at her tea in the coffee table, as if she had found that the tea was far more important than the topic.

"I couldn't believe they would go to that extent." She shook her head, her eyes still focused on her red tea.

.

.

.

.

A few moments of silence.

.

.

.

.

No one spoke until…

.

.

.

.

.

"Don't they know the word PRIVACY?" and Rima had just exploded. She had been calming herself for quite a while now but the red tea wouldn't do any good for it had just reminded her more of Yuya and Shiki and her friends' annoying plan of spying.

She stood up while Ichijo stared at her in shock, for a while she was calm, and now she was pacing back and forth in front of him. She just stopped when she was going to speak.

"Now what will Yuya think! That we are suspicious about him?"

"Mayb-' Ichijo was cut out from speaking when Rima shouted again.

"And then maybe he'll go over to chairman's office and complain! That will surely ruin our reputation!"

"I don't th-"

"And the other students will be saying that we don't trust other people just because he looks like someone we know!"

"Perha-"

"Misukuni will be so mad about this! Ichijo what do we do now!" Rima panicked and knelt in front of him, her eyes worried. The guy in front of her just got his lips pursed and stayed quiet, his eyes closed as if keeping in any emotion. Rima on the other hand got furious and shook Ichijo back and forth. HARD.

"Ichijo answer me!"

"THEN WHAT? CUT ME OFF AGAIN?" a vein could be seen pop out of his forehead, anime style. Rima pouted and a "Gomene" was all she could say.

"It's ok. Now will you stand up?" Rima nodded and Ichijo helped her stood up then sat beside him.

"I'm sorry; I just don't like giving him more troubles." She explained, calmer this time.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well you see," she sighed before continuing. "I shouted at him for no reason and I, haven't apologize to him, yet." She continued, playing with the edges of her white uniform skirt. She was surprised to hear silence, and just when she was about to look at her companion…

"YOU WHAT?"

"Don't worry! I'll apologize to him!" she held up her hand in defeat. She wasn't really planning on apologizing, but after seeing this kind of response she guessed she needed to.

"Aish! What's wrong with you people! Even Kaname-sama joined your dirty tricks!" Ichijo stood up in front of Rima and complained, as if a father reprimanding his daughter.

"Well, I'm not with them! And besides!"

"It was my fault anyway." A person leaning on the door and had his arms crossed had spoken. The daughter a.k.a Rima and the father a.k.a Ichijo looked at the person who had just butt in their conversation. Based on his red hair, Rima knew it was the person they were talking about.

"Speak of the devil and the devil shall come." Rima said coolly while standing upto face him.

"Woah. Hold it right there missy. I didn't mean to listen to your conversation. But, after hearing my name a while ago, I knew people also shouldn't talk about others behind their back." He smirked and stood up straight. He watched the fire in Rima's eyes, he knew he had just passed the limit.

"No, it's ok. Since you are the topic of the conversation, it is better if you are here. Right Rima?" After hearing her name, she looked at the person beside her and rolled her eyes. She knew what he meant. She wanted her to give an apology. And she was not ready yet. Not after what happened a while ago. This guy in front of them doesn't deserve any apology.

"Please have a seat Mitsukuni-san,"

**Nyahaha! Done with Chapter 8! **

**I know! I know! Rima and Ichijo were quite OOC but, I just wanted them to be like that. Haha! It made me laugh when I imagine them doing and saying those stuffs. Haha! **

**Please review! It's the only way for me to know if people wanted me to continue this story!**

**Sincerely yours**

**STEP824'S COUSIN**


End file.
